


True Love's Kiss

by Gay_Coffee_Boi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Coffee_Boi/pseuds/Gay_Coffee_Boi
Summary: Ben decides to spend some time with Snow White, Doug and the 7 Dwarfs. When a bowl of apples is found and given to Ben it turns out to be a trap and with no known true love Ben is in danger of being trapped in an endless dream.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 12





	True Love's Kiss

Ben smiled as Snow White started to finish her long story. He’d accepted an invitation to spend half of his school vacation with Snow White, Doug, and the 7 dwarfs at the 7 dwarfs cabin in the Enchanted Wood as his parents and the VKs were headed out into Sherwood forest. He had thought it would be a good idea to let his family and friends get closer to each other and to let his friends strike out more and not just be introduced to Auradon through him.

“I love that story.” Ben said with a sweet smile, it really was his favorite story. Thinking of that fact reminded him, “Oh no, I just realized I left my book in my desk.” He groaned slightly as he facepalmed. He had planned on finishing it over the first few days.

Snow White gasped a bit knowing how important books were to him, “I’m sure Doug is still at Auradon Prep if you want to call him.”

Ben quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Doug’s number. Doug had been finishing a science project when he told Ben and Snow White to leave before him and Ben was pretty sure it was because he didn’t appreciate Snow White’s storytelling as much as Ben did. He was stressing as it rang.

“Hey, Ben.” Doug said, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Hey, are you still at the school?”

“Yeah, I’m about to head out now.” Doug started his walk to the front of the school where he would thankfully pass by Ben’s dorm.

“Do you think you would have time to go by my room and pick up my book? I left without it.” Ben asked hopefully.

Doug chuckled a bit as he went in, “Yeah, I have to unless I want to hear you whine for the next week.”

Ben hummed angrily, “I would not be whining, I’d be complaining it’s different.”

“Definitely. Is your book the one that was on top of your jewelry box? The second drawer on the left?”

“Yeah, thanks!” Ben said happily.

Doug sighed, “Your welcome, hey did you also want me to bring this apple basket on your desk? It says ‘For Ben with love’ with a heart on it.”

“I didn’t know I had a basket, sure bring it. Thanks so much.” Ben said with a smile before him and Doug ended the call.

Ben enjoyed the rest of the ride with Snow White, listening intently to every story that came into her head as well the brief bouts of stories told by him when he remembered something funny that happened between him and the VKs. Snow White especially enjoyed the story between him, Mal, and Evie where they had decided to try and play pranks on him that he would then turn on them such as the water bucket prank where he immediately shook off and then tried hugging both of them. She especially enjoyed stories about Evie and made a point to call Evie a sweet girl several times.

When they finally got to the cabin Ben happily set himself up in the room he and Doug would be sharing(two rooms had been added to the cabin earlier in an attempt to give Doug and Snow White some space when they spent time there). He was silently excited for the fruit bowl and wondered who had given it to him as he could think of a few people. A few of them were easily recognizable by their handwriting and he decided to see if he could guess who through the note left on the basket.

When Doug and the 7 Dwarfs got there the basket was left untouched on Doug’s desk and they had a large day of fun. Snow White and Ben shared stories that made everyone laugh, they danced some(Doug did the sprinkler and Ben nearly started crying with how hard he was laughing at how Doug looked), Ben called and talked with Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos (Being teased by Doc who made kissy noises when he said that a dress Evie made looked amazing), and finally they had a large dinner everyone worked to make. Ben stretched tiredly as he read his book by the small amount of light given off by his reading light in order to let Doug sleep. When he finally decided to sleep he saw he had a goodnight message from Evie, he responded and easily fell asleep with a smile.

The next day he came downstairs holding one of the apples in his hand.

“So who sent the basket do you think?” Snow White asked, interested in who he had guessed.

“Well, I know that it’s not Evie, Mal, or Jane but that’s about it.” Ben replied with a wondering smile.

Snow White hummed curiously, silently asking for an explanation.

Ben smile once he realized, “Well it can’t be Evie because she dots her ‘i’s with hearts and her writing is very bubbly, it can’t be Mal because Mal dots her ‘i’s with little ‘x’s and it can’t be Jane because Jane’s ‘i’s are always dotted with empty little circles and the ‘i’s on the note were filled in circles.”

Snow White and Doug thought it over as Ben took a bite of the apple. Immediately he felt his head swim and he felt like he was choking almost. He only had time to raise a hand to his throat before collapsing, the apple rolling from his limp hand. Snow White yelped as she rushed to his side, the dwarfs and Doug close behind her. She managed to get Ben from the floor to the couch and yelled for someone to call Fairy Godmother.

Everyone sat tensely staring at the unconscious body of Ben.

“Should we do something?” Grumpy asked, it felt like only yesterday that he and his brothers were in the same situation.

Doc sighed defeatedly, “What could we do? We’re just as helpless as we were back then.”

Snow White kept her eyes on Ben’s sleeping face. She was secretly glad that her daughter had decided to stay at the castle, Ben most likely would have shared the apples with her. “How long until Fairy Godmother gets here?” She asked quietly.

“2 more hours.” Sneezy answered sadly.

It felt like some of the longest two hours of everyone’s life. Fairy Godmother pretty much ran to the door when she finally got to the cabin. She was quickly let in and started testing the apples the moment she had her hands on them, she immediately knew what was wrong the moment the spell she was using turned pink. She came down with her head held somberly.

“Huh?” Bashful asked, concerned.

“Ben has been placed under a spell similar to the spell Snow White was under, but with added direness. It must be broken by true love’s kiss within the next week or else the prince will be kept in an endless dream.” She explained worriedly, “Do any of you have any suggestions of who to ask to try?”

“Mal, Jane, Evie, and Audrey.” Snow White replied immediately, “He knew the handwriting of Mal, Jane, and Evie and he and Audrey were recently together so they’re the best bets right?”

Fairy Godmother nodded, “Mal and Evie would be cutting it close to the end of the time since they’re in Sherwood, as would Audrey as Auroria is faraway too, but since they all seem to be the best choices from what you’ve said it’s a chance we’ll have to take. I’ll inform everyone of what’s happened and everyone should get here at about the same time… 3 days from now…” Fairy Godmother sighed, deciding to bring her daughter there at about the same time that everyone else would arrive as well.

Snow White sighed, “Perhaps we should dress him up? Make him look fancy?”

The dwarfs and Doug quietly agreed, going numbly about making Ben look fancier than just his normal blazer and pants. They dressed him in his full beast suit(which Fairy Godmother made for them) and then placed him in the same glass casket that had lain untouched since Snow White was once laid in it. Doug trimmed and placed a light yellow rose on Ben’s chest, laying it under his folded hands.

Fairy Godmother came out to join them and sighed, looking at the casket, “This all feels… very macabre.”

Everyone agreed quietly, three long days to wait before Ben could be saved. Even then he might not be. The thought that Ben would be forever laid to rest in the large glass casket that once was nearly her own resting place nearly made Snow White cry.

The next three days were sad and somber. Doug found it hard to sleep as his room overlooked the backyard and he spent a lot of time just staring out his window at the unconscious body of Ben and it was torture, Ben would spend quite a few breaks with the dwarfs and Snow White so not having him there felt weird almost especially when anyone thought of him outside. When the three days finally ended everyone sat in anxious silence waiting for everyone to show up.

Jane and Fairy Godmother came first, she just stared blankly at what was one of her best friends sleeping in a glass casket. Next Audrey and her mother showed up, they looked almost… smug… and that didn’t sit well with pretty much anyone. Finally, Mal, Evie, and the others showed up. Everyone in the group with Mal and Evie had red puffy faces and eyes, Evie though was the only one currently crying other than Ben’s mom. 

Snow White pulled Evie aside as everyone talked about how to go about trying to wake Ben, “Are you okay, you look almost worse off than Belle.” Snow White joked softly.

Evie nodded, “I’m fine I just- I’m just worried. Me and Ben are really good friends.” 

“It’s going to be okay, listen to your older sister, she knows what she’s talking about.” Snow White smiled and hugged Evie, the two of them had recently started to actually act like sisters once Snow White realized that Evie was her sister and that she didn’t have very many good influences in her life.

“Thanks.” Evie said sadly before she and Snow White rejoined the conversation.

Fairy Godmother looked both hopeful and determined as she spoke, “Okay, so the order will be Jane, Audrey, Mal, and then Evie, everyone okay with that?”

Everyone nodded, and they all ventured outside.

Adam timidly removed the top of the casket and stepped back to join where everyone else was watching. Jane approached and looked down at Ben, he really looked dead. She kissed him and saw no response. Secretly she was relieved to a certain level but also terrified that none of them would be his true love. Next Audrey approached the casket, she looked determined but Ben had no reaction when she kissed him. She grumbled angrily as she walked back and everyone just chalked it up to her being upset about him not being awake rather than her not being his true love. Then it was Mal’s turn. It felt awkward to come forward and kiss Ben when she and Ben had just recently had a breakup after about a week of dating but they had stayed close friends and she trusted Ben with her life, she had to try. She kissed him and like the other two, nothing happened.

Evie stayed still staring terrified and worried at the casket, she didn’t even realize it was her turn until she was nudged forward by Snow White who gave her a worried but encouraging smile. Evie approached the casket and looked down at Ben. She thought he looked a little strange looking so formal and sleeping in a casket, almost poetic like he was only an actor and soon the curtains would close and he’d be up again and ready to bow for his performance. She leaned down and kissed him.

When he didn’t immediately stir she looked down sadly. A distant rumble of thunder made her internally agree with the sky about how she felt.

“I hope it doesn’t rain that would put a damper on our first kiss.” Ben said tiredly from where he was laying.

Evie’s head shot up, “You!” She yelped before smacking his shoulder hard, “I’m your true love and the first thing you say to me when you wake up is a pun! You dork, I love you!” She quickly kissed him again and he sat up laughing.

“I’m glad you liked it and I have a question. Why am I dressed like this and why am I in a casket?”

Everyone quickly rushed to where Ben was slowly getting.

“You’re in a casket because the apples given to you were charmed, they could have trapped you in an eternal dream.” Grumpy answered, Ben was pretty sure this was the first time he’d ever seen Grumpy cry.

“So that’s why you all look like you’re at a funeral because it could have been?” Ben asked, looking around them.

At that Evie started crying again and hugged him tightly. Soon he was being hugged by pretty much everyone. It started to rain softly as they sat there and no one really seemed to mind, all of them were just so happy that Ben wasn’t going to be asleep forever.

After a few seconds, Ben spoke up, “I feel like this is a bad time to say this but I am starving.”

Snow White chuckled and whipped the tears from her eyes, “Well you have been asleep for the past 3 days. Let’s go have lunch.”

Everyone followed Snow White inside and they all worked at making a large lunch which Ben happily scarfed down. Everyone was happy and relieved that Ben was awake and that he’d been saved and Ben was also happy after learning what his fate would have been. There was a happy feeling in the air as everyone celebrated. After a bit though Ben pulled Evie aside.

“Yeah?” Evie questioned with a smile.

Ben just smiled wide, “I just wanted to have a moment away from everyone with you for a second.”

Evie came forward and hugged him, he hugged back tightly.

“You’re my true love.” Ben whispered quietly, almost as if he didn’t believe it.

Evie nodded against his shoulder, “You’re my true love.”

Ben pulled away from the hug and kissed her. Evie felt her heart swell during the kiss and she smiled against Ben’s lips, she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
